Rapture: The Story of the Lost UNSC Planet
by Anonymous Hornet
Summary: Welcome to planet Rapture. Untouched by the Covenant, and Isolated from all other human life. The people who live there live life as normal. That is, until the U.S.G Titan crashes on Rapture. Then horrors and death like Rapture has never seen before begins. Who will survive and who will die? It is up to Kelly, Jake, and Sarah to decide this. The Rapture has now begun.


"Welcome to the city of Camp Integrity!", announced the sign. The voice fluctuated and died off, like it was old on power, which it was. Brigadier General Kelly had started to get pissed at the damn thing. He didn't know how it still even worked. And, it was getting very annoying.

"Piece of shit computer.", Kelly muttered. Kicking it down was no good. It was pure carbon; he would shatter the bones in his foot even trying. The screen and microphone were bullet proof, so no luck there either. But, the sign was old, covered in vines and overgrowth. It was going to die soon, Kelly knew it. So, he walked on to Camp Integrity, Population: 13, 562, Planet: Rapture. I am Brigadier General Kelly, and this is where it all began.

* * *

"Kelly, where have you been!?", asked the spartan. She went by Specter, as stealth was priority for her.

"Wandering.", I said nonchalantly. I took out my gun and set it down.

"There are people dying out there, and where is my top general!? Wandering!? You are lucky you are the best at what you do, or I would kick your sorry ass of this planet so fast, you might as well burn up in the atmosphere while you are sailing through the air!", Specter growled.

"Why in the hell are people dying?", I asked.

"The Terracrawls have broken again. They are rampaging through the outskirts of the city.", Specter replied, calmed somewhat.

"Again!? We need to get rid of those old ass things. All they do now is cause problems.", I retorted.

"They're our only way to farm. The soil on this planet is too thick to do it manually.", Specter responded angrily.

"We have more technology on this planet than any human had, and will ever have! Can we not just find blueprints for a newer, MORE FUCKING FUNCTIONAL MODEL!?", I asked coldly. At last, Specter went quiet. I picked up a box of tools. "Just think about what I said, it might help you in your sorry, war plagued life." Then, I was out the door.

* * *

After I had dealt with the Terracrawls, I walked through the city. It was beautiful. Grass grew on the sides of sidewalks and roads. Homes, streets, parks, you name it, were all clean. High rises stretched into the sky, which was always blue and warm. Well, when the population consisted of mostly high-end scientists, what else did you expect. I was special among these people though. I had one helluva IQ, and my memory capacity was unfathomable. I knew everyone and everything in the city. When someone or something went missing, I was the first to know. And today, something was terribly wrong. Sure enough, Jessie, 38, mother of Jake, 12, and Kaylie, 16, ran up to me.

"General! Jake has gone missing!", she cried. She was a geneticist, divorced for 7 years, 4 months, 21 days, and 8 hours.

"Jessie, it's alright. I will find him.", I soothed.

"You always do.", Jessie said smiling. She embraced me, and then ran off again, most likely to work. I knew exactly where Jake would be.

* * *

As expected, I found Jake in a field. He was talking to Sarah, 13, the girl he loved, and to his dogs under a tree. But there was something new. At their feet was a hunk of rock. A meteorite.

"Hello Kelly.", Jake and Sarah said in unison., both smiling shakily. These two children, his fellow marines and Spartans, and his friend Josiah were the only ones who called him by his first name.

"Are you two okay?", I asked, sprinting over to the children.

"Yes, we are fine.", Jake responded. "But if the meteorite had entered going 100 miles an hour faster and with an entrance angle of 1 degrees less, we would both be dead. It went just over our heads and landed about 10 feet in front of us. So we picked it up and brought over here." Another thing about Sarah and Jake, they were flat out prodigies. Not only did they share some advanced mental link, but they also had chart-topping IQ's. Not many understood them, but I did, making us like The Three Musketeers.

"But there is something on the rock that you should see Kelly.", Sarah said. Jake got up and picked up the rock. He pointed to a piece of metal jutting out of the rock. I pulled and found that the piece of metal came out easily. I looked at the piece of metal. There was a letter Z and a the number 262 carved into it. It had etchings in it. I gave it to Jake and Sarah to look at it. Jake was the first to look.

"It is a tungsten composite.", Jake said. "But what is the composite?" He handed the piece to Sarah.

After a pause, "Element 136. Calptinum."

Calptinum was a recently discovered element. It was highly radioactive, but extremely powerful. And capable of more efficient space jumps.

"What the hell?", I asked.

"I believe I have the answer to your question.", Sarah said sweetly."Calptinum is very efficient in its purpose. Except, this piece is drained."

"So...?", I asked.

"It would take you traveling 400 light years in one jump to drain this thing fully. And still, it would instantly begin to recharge itself. Even more, this was part of a much bigger power source. In fact, by the looks, the entire hull of the ship it formed was made of the stuff.", Sarah explained.

"So what you're saying is that the ship this piece belonged to didn't just jump across space...", I started.

"It jumped universes.", Jake finished. A pause.

"I will tell Georgie to monitor the skies!", Sarah shouted, jumping up. She sprinted off towards the telescope, Jake on her heels. Sarah had a special relationship with Georgie. She one day dreamed of looking into the sky, so she had become inseparable friends with Georgie. Just before I left the field, reminding my self to bring Courage and Lilac, Jake's two dogs that he always brought to the field, Jake and Sarah crashed back into the field. They were panting so hard they couldn't tell me what they wanted to say. That is when I heard a large and loud CRACK!...BANG! in the sky above me. I looked up to see a large ship crashing down to the planet. It was aimed toward the middle of the field. I stood in front of Jake and Sarah, blocking them from shrapnel. All went silent for one second, the calm before the storm, before the huge WHUMP! of the ship hitting the ground resounded through out the world. The three of us, dogs in suite, sprinted to the ship. On its side read U.S.G Titan. An intact door had its center light up with the words OPEN? on it. Then the OPEN? turned to Working... Then the door opened. Darkness was all we saw for some time. Then a person in the coolest looking armor I had ever seen tumbled out, another person in a medic armor by the looks in his arms. Jake, Sarah, and I looked at each other. Courage went over to the exposed head of the man in the awesome armor and licked it. The man stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times. Then he noticed the trio watching him.

"Oh no.", he mumbled.

* * *

**To start, I would like to thank you for taking your time to start this crossover. I will try my best to make it an action packed journey of suspense, death, love, and a lot of guns.  
**

**Side Note 1: Please note that Specter called Kelly her best general. On the world of Rapture, General is the highest rank, with Brigadier coming as second highest. Spartans are automatically Generals, making Kelly the best "general" on Rapture. Hope this explains a little bit.**

**Side Note 2: Chapters will be longer than this, but shorter than 5k words.**

**Side Note 3: Before you ask, the man from the U.S.G Titan is not Isaac Clarke. And yes, there will be Necromorphs, Covies, Flood, and one other race in which I will not reveal at this time.**

**Hope you all have a good day! Keep reading!**


End file.
